The Dance
by MichealoftheDarkDragon
Summary: Utterly angst filled and (slight) fluff. If no like deathfics,songfics,or relationship crap,stay away. By ch.3 all others shpould be in tears. I cry writting this thing. R+R,please.? Here it is,the fith and final chapter. I you haven't read,do it now caus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own CCS. Clamp does. I do,however,own Lucifer Jones LeFaye. The song belongs to Garth Brooks(so shoot me,I like Garth's shit. This is the live version from"Double Live") and Capital Records. Some death and cursing.the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ seperates for flashbacks. There is a song here,but it's about halfway down,say be patient,you will get to it.  
  
The Dance  
  
"How do feel,"asked the Dj. "Feel like partying? How about dacing? I'm a gonna play Pearl Jam's Garden,so get your partner and be in it with love."  
  
It was the last school dance,Senior Prom,and after an hour of sitting around talking small talk,Li,Eriol,and the new kid in town,Lucifer Jones LeFaye,took thier girls on the floor.  
  
Madison and Eriol. Everyone seemed to envy this couple,probally cause they had been together for 7 years and finally engaged. They thought almost like twins,the only ones who understood eachothers every move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eriol aproached Madison. Madison met his piercing,lovely violet eyes,strikingly similar to her own.  
  
"Yes,Eriol,"asked Madison. "Hun,you look troubled. What is it?!"  
  
"Madison,dearest,you know school is almost over,and I wanted to know if you could take it to heart if we go to the Prom,and do think you could marry me?"  
  
"Huh?" Madison looked shocked,then nodded her head in approval. "Yes Eriol,I would be much delighted."  
  
"Madison,you look like you're going to cry. Why?"  
  
"I'm just so happy,"cried Madison,jumping into Eriol's arms,in front of the entire lunch crowd,who applauded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li and Sakura,the kawaiest couple of the year winners. Always so happy together,without a cre since the cards had been captured.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Li?"  
  
"Yes,Sakura?"  
  
"Ya know I love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go to the Prom with me than."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Li and Sakura kissed passionatly under the Cherry Blossom tree in Madison's yard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And Meilin and Lucifer. Only known eachother a few months and already felt madly about echother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucifer bumped into Meilin.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh,I am so sorry,madamoiselle! Here,let me help you up."  
  
"Hey,you're the new kid from France,aren't you?"  
  
"Yes,my name is Lucifer Jones Lefaye."  
  
Li came up to them. He looked at Meilin,and saw her eyes fill with the same love lust and love she showed toward him,and felt as if he just lost a close sister. He hollered"Did you say LeFaye,"just to break his own tension.  
  
"Oh,monchery,I didn't know you were there. I meant no harm to you or your girl. And yes,I did say LeFaye,as in the Witch of Avalon.,Clow."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can smell the blood of Merlin in you,hinting you are a decendent of Clow,as his grandfather was Merlin. I would like to ask if I can get to know your girl better."  
  
"She's my cousin. Her name is Meilin."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There they all were. Dancing like the sun would never rise,even now as the night grew towards it's close.  
  
Then,all of a sudden,tragedy struck all the girls,as they all started to have heart-attacks at once.  
  
Looking back  
On the memory of  
The dance we shared  
Beneath the stars above  
  
Li cried out as Sakura gasped in pain and her breath began to leave her. He was shocked,and held Sakura close,before laying her to the ground. "Hold on,Sakura. Help will get here soon,just hang in there!"  
  
For a moment  
All the world was right  
How could I have known  
(That)You'd ever say good-bye  
  
Eriol turned into a weeping nutcase as he laid Madison down,but was too despondent and spiraling into pittiful sorrow and self destructive rage,it was Madison that with the little srtrength she had after all the pangs,tried to comfort Eriol,the one she could share all her secrets and insecurities with,and Eriol,starting to understand what he could lose,tried to hold back,to be  
strong.  
  
And Now  
Glad I didn't know  
The away it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives   
Are better left to jinx  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd a have miss  
The dance  
  
Lucifer followed suit and laid Meilin down. He,though,just stared at her,as if saying"Lord,not now. Don't let this happen,not again. Don't take my love like you so cruelly took my mother."  
  
From where Li was,he couldn't see the misery in Lucifer's eyes,and asked"How can you be so calm?!"  
  
Lucifer looked at Li,almost evilly,and said"Because does not disturb me. What disturbs me is that these DUMB,DEAF,MUTE,AND LAME MOTHERFUCKERS BEHIND US DON'T HAVE THE DESCENCECY TO RUN TO A PHONE AND DAIL 911!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF THEY DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THE PUNCH BOWL,THEY'LL GO AND DO IT!!!!" He clenched his fist and the punch bowl shattered! Glass was directed into the crowed,and a wave of juice went on top of everyone,scattering them like a herd of bison running from pride of lions. Li saw the most hainice look of self -satisfaction he'd ever seen on anyone before in his life,almost like Lucifer had just gotten back at someone for crossing him.  
  
Lucifer chuckled and screamed"You think you can turn your back on moi? Welcome moi with open arms,then when it really counts,not be thier for support? Oh no,I will not let you betray moi like God did! Guese again,fools."  
  
Meilin managed to yell"Lucifer Jones,don't be like that! Your bible teaches you to'Give them,father,for they know not what they do',doesn't it? But then again,Li and I are Confucist. Lucifer,where are you,I can't see you any more. I can't feel my body. What is going on?"  
  
Meilin,Madison,and Sakura's eyes had glazed over and were rolling back slowly,ever so slowly,as death crept up to take them. The boys suddenly realized they were losing and thier minds collectivly drifted to better times with thier beloved,especially Li,who had ywo close people to lose,Meilin and Sakura.  
  
Holding you  
I held everything  
For a moment  
Wasn't I the king  
But If I'd only known  
How the king would fall  
Hey,who's to say  
You know   
I might have chanced it all  
  
Then the ambulance showed up. As the paramedics loaded them into the ambulance,the guys thought they saw the last glint of light,of vigor,of life sart to leave to girls eyes.  
  
As the ambulance sped off,the boys gave foot pursuit.  
  
chorus  
  
After running for a half hour,they finally arrived at the hospital. They were greated by the doctor. "Boys,I'm sorry. We tried,but it was too little,too late. They died at the same exact moment,11:37 p.m.,June first,2009. I am so sorry. There was nothing we could do."  
  
Li clutched the wall,trying to support himself,unable to breath. Eriol balled,and balled,and balled like a baby. Lucifer ran out the door hollering like a banshee yelling at a siren. Then,as he neared the entrance to the woods,Eriol thought he saw a blood splatter,like someone swelling up and blasting to smithereens.  
  
Li thought about Sakura and Meilin. Sakura,his girlfriend,the one he wanted for life. Meilin,his fiance`,the one he thought of as his sister. Both of them,gone,snatched from them due to simple heart-attacks! {How? They were so much stronger than that}he thought. {How?! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} 


	2. Black

Disclaimer:Song is property of Pearl Jam and Quality Records. I don't own CCS,but I do own Lucifer. All things in last disclaimer ring true. I made this,cause I had the song,and needed spomething to do,so don't be mad if it's a little incoherent.  
  
Black  
  
It had two weeks. Two weeks since Meilin and the others died. Two weeks,and now the day Lucifer Jones LeFaye treaded. Today they buried his precious Meilin.  
  
Why did this happen? Why? A little while ago Meilin had been full of vigor. Of vitallity. Of passion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucifer asked"Are you sure Li won't mind if you and I kiss? I don't want to upset him. I would be most distrot if I harmed you or your family in any way."  
  
"If Li don't find out,it won't hurt him. Lets move on."  
  
Lucifer and Meilin leaned closer and passionatly kissed under moonlit night at the Li manor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Why,Meilin,why'd you go and leave me,too},thought Lucifer.  
  
Empty sheets of canvass  
Untouched sheets of clay  
Her lace spread before me  
As her body once did  
All five horizons  
Revolved around her soul  
As the Earth to the sun  
The air that I tasted  
Has taken a turn  
Ooh,all I taught her was everything  
Ooh,I know she gave me all she wore  
And now my bitter hands  
Chafe beneath the glass   
Of what was everything  
Oh,all the pictures have  
Been washed in black  
Tatooed everything  
  
Li looked at at Lucifer and got concerend by the disconnected look on his face. Li had lossed something in him,too. Meilin had meant a great deal to Li,also. She was after all his cousin and "fiance`". There was now void in him that could never be replaced.   
  
Li tried to approach Lucifer and him comforting shoulder,but Lucifer hissed at Li. "Stand back,Clow,unless you're looking for a royal ass-kicking. I'm not playing,either,"growled the usally soft-spoken young frenchman.  
  
"But Lucifer..."  
  
"Stand back!" Lucifer's energy blasted off the ricter scale,as things around him began to lift off the ground.  
  
I take a walk outside  
I'm sorround by some  
Kids at play  
I can feel thier laughter  
So why do I sear  
Oh,and twisted thoughts   
Spinning round in my head  
I'm spinning  
Oh,I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can  
Drop away  
And bitter hands   
Craddle broken glass  
Of what what was everything  
And all the pictures have  
All been washed in black  
Tatooed everything  
And the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black  
Tatooed all I see  
All I am  
All I'll ever be  
Yeah  
  
"Li,I'm sorry. I cant do this. I'll hurt somrone if I stay here." Lucifer looked up from his wine glass and saw how Li looked confused and disheartened. "I never meant to hurt you. I'll just take my leave,mochery."  
  
Lucifer left the grand Confucist temple(the Li familly had paid to bury everyone on thier land),kneeled down on the steps,and prayed to God to forgive his sins,then pulled out a bowie knife in Li's plain site. "Meilin,mom,I am sorry,but I cannot take the pressure of this world any more. I shall join you shortly."  
  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life   
I know you'll be a star  
In someone elses sky  
But why  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be mine  
  
With these words,Lucifer plunged the knife ito his throat. The blood oozed thick maroon as it seemed to boil out. It enveloped the whole area,and made Li somrthing that's not easy to get him,sick.   
  
"Good God,noooooooooo,"he exclaimed. He picked up Lucifer's glass,looked at it,and hollered"Damn it! Damn it all!" He hurled the glass against hte temple walls and ran to his car,knowing if he stayed,he'd probally hurt himself,too. 


	3. Schism

Standard disclaimers from other chapters apply. Song owned by Tool,Toolshed and EMI\Virgin Records  
  
  
Schism  
  
Li Showran drove,and drove,and drove,not knowing where he was going,or when he'd stop. After what he had been through over past two weeks,he frankly didn't give a flying fuck. He just wanted to get away,far away from his desintigrating life.{Why the hell? Why did this have to happen to me? Why,Sakura,Meilin,why? Can't someone here me? I want answeres! Help me!}he thought,weeping so bad,he couldn't see the road anymore,which started to make him feel a little better.  
  
I know  
Thje peices fit  
Cause I've watched them   
Fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Fundimental  
Differing   
Pure   
Intention  
Juxtaposed  
Will set two lovers souls in motion  
Disintigrating as it goes  
Crippling our  
Communication  
The light that fueled our fire  
Has burned a hole  
Between us  
So  
We cannot seem   
to reach an end  
Testing our  
Communication  
  
He didn't want to see anything right now,not after watching his girlfriend and his lover die in the same. Not after witnessing his friend stab himself in the throat with a seven inch blade. Oh,no. Not after that.   
  
Why didn't he get them help? Why did he wait for the jackass idiots to do it? He could have done it,but instead he waited. He waited 51\2 minutes. That time could have prevent this pain from happening,but it took Lucifer throwing a psychotic hissie fit to do it.  
  
Lucifer. That not. The devil,that's what it translated to in Latin. Li's devil,come to find out,came from France,always titled everyone,used very proper language most of the time,was decendent from Morgan LeFaye,as he was a distant decendent of Merlin,and had very human emotions. His love held no bounds;he even killed himself to join his love,Li's cousin,in death. Why didn't he stop him?  
  
I know   
The peices fit  
Cause I watch them  
Tumble down  
No fault  
None to blame  
It doesn't me I don't desire  
To point the finger  
Blame any other  
Watch the temple   
topple over  
Bring the peices  
Back together  
Rediscover  
Communication  
  
Li reached the the end of his line. He had ran out of road. Stuck between the horror he had run from,and the South China Sea. A stone building,or the cold ocean.   
  
Li stopped to take a break. His eyes were highly dehydrated,and burned like mother fucking hell. He cleared away the salt deposits from the corners of his eyes,a rang out his drenched shirt. You would've sowr a pint of water flooded out instantaniously!   
  
Li looked out at the ocean that lay before him. It was magnificant. Just like his loves. {they shined like the sun off this water}Li thaught to himself. The lone soul just stood there,staring in wide,itch eyed amazement.   
  
Poetry  
That comes from  
The squaring off  
Between  
And the   
circling  
Is worth it  
Finding   
Beauty  
In the  
Dissonace  
  
Staring,unable to blink,cause his eyes burnt like hell to close. That's all Li did. Then he heard a voice talk to him.  
  
I know  
The pieces fit  
Cause I watched them   
fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Strangled by our  
Coveting  
Doomed to crumble  
Unless we grow  
And strengthen our  
Communication  
  
It was Sakura talking to him. Li could hear his dead friends. They could communicate! Li felt so elated.  
  
Sakura,though,revealed herself,opened up the Netherrealm and showed herself,and she wasn't happy... "Li! Why,why,why,that's all I've heard you think for the past hour and a half. Do you think that question,the way you've been chewing yourself out,makes me pleased? I know you feel sorry,sad,all that stuff,but for God's sake,man,PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!! I know you miss us,that is perfectly acceptable,but don't bite your heart out. Please.?!"  
  
Meilin shouted in the background"Come on,Sakura! We're gonna play HORSE! I know you want to get beat be the champ,don't you?!"  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! Bye,Li,and always remember:we will always be watching over you and Eriol. We will always be here to call on,if you two need us. Speaking of,don't look now. Bye,Li."  
  
Eriol and Li's mother,Yelan,pulled up next to his car.  
  
"Li-kun! There you are,"screamed Eriol. "We got worried,so we went after you."  
  
"Xao Lang! Why did you run off? And said it was proper to spill obscenities at a funeral?! You're coming back,young man! "  
  
"Mother,must you? I am grown man,for Heaven's sake! I am 18 years old! I'm sorry I couldn't stand staying at the place where my friend just killed himself! Jesus,I am not your child anymore,ya know!"  
  
Eriol was stunned that his decendent could yell at his mother like that! He would never even think of allowing his childeren to back-talk him like,but then again,Li made an interesting point.  
  
There was a long ass silence.  
  
Cold silence has a tendancy to  
Atrophy any sense of compassion  
From supposed Lovers  
From supposed Brothers  
  
Then Eriol spoke. "Yelan,you can go back. I think you should just go and carry the cerimony yourself. Li needs a friend right now,not a boss,okay.?"  
  
Yelan went to her care and drove away.  
  
Li said "Thanks,dude."  
  
"No prob. That's what big families are for,right?"  
  
Eriol put a comforting arm around Li's shoulder. Li returned the jester. He and Eriol just gazed at the great scenery. Then they saw a Flying Fish jumped out of the water and heard Madison and Sakura say"You two are sooo kawaii together. Remember,we'll be there for you...."  
  
  



	4. Another Rainy Night(Without You)

Disclaimer:Finally,chapter 4. 1-2 more chapter left. Sorry,but I planned this out to be five-6chapters. If you wish,I might do a pre\sequal. Tell me. Thanks all reviewers. I greatly appreciate your support(especially the one that put me on thier favorites-thank god for author stats). And you,Sakurablaze. I finally get noticed by a relative celebrity around here. Standard dissies. Song belongs Queensryche and EMI Records.  
  
  
Another Rainy Night(Without You)  
  
Eriol gazed around him trying to pinpoint the voices,but found nothing. {Maybe I'm imaganing it}he thought. But deep down inside he knew he had heard that sweet,heavenly,God-sent voice that only his Madison-chan could produce.   
  
Many a night had he listened to his Madison sing in those amazing notes,that soothing tone. He new Madison's love of the word 'kawaii'. He finally returned to a now sleeping Li,tucked sweetly on his ancecestor's shoulder. From what Eriol could figuire,it was probally around 8:30 pm,the funeral had already passed by,and the worst thing that could happen,did. It started to pour.  
  
Eriol took Li and sat in Li's car. Eriol had brought some food from the funeral(apparently,in grand tradition,the Li's didn't think that much on death as bad,but the continuation of this into something more,and hence should be celebrated). Eriol turned on the radio to drown out the torential noise of rivers falling from the sky. Just a week before that blasted prom,Eriol and Madison had a huge fight,and now as this song played,Eriol remembered that arguement. It went like this:  
  
Don't slam the door  
On your way out  
Don't leave without saying  
Good-bye  
Another long-distance night alone  
You leave me wanting,  
Leave me always wanting more  
  
Eriol felt that pain now,for every second without Madison was a moment Eriol regretted. Especial now that she was gone. Why had he taken her warm smile,the very esscence of her being,for granted? Why did he,Clow Reed,greatest sorceror,think she would live for eterninty?  
  
Last word today  
Coming home to stay  
Wouldn't that be nice  
For awhile  
  
Eriol ate his now barely warm Chow-Meing. He thought about how Madison's skin felt when she was with him,and now how cold she had become. He used his intellect to guesstimate his food to be somwhere in between,around 68 degrees.  
  
But now my take-out food   
is growing cold  
And the candle's  
Burnt a hole in the floor  
And I'm  
Still waiting for the ring  
Of the phone  
  
Eriol looked at how peaceful Li looked. Just an hour ago,Li was so sad,he had cried till his eyes were raw. It was a miracle he even managed to close them. But now he looked so serene.   
  
{Oh well}thought Eriol as he drifted back to his dear Madison.  
  
I'm all alone  
It's just another  
Rainy night  
Without you  
Guess I leave the light on  
For you  
It's just another   
Rainy night   
Without you  
  
A foghorn jolted the usually alert and aware Eriol to his surroundings. Ocean infront,forest in back,and clouds that rode up outta nowhere above. Eriol just wanted to go,but didn't dare start Li's car. Li never allowed anyone,not even Meilin or Sakura to drive this automobile. On nights like this one,Eriol and Madison would play tag,and run around,and then find a private place and have the best damn sex that you could think of. Now all that was gone.  
  
Listen  
There's a foghorn blowing  
From the coast tonight  
Remember making love  
In the rain?  
Strange how laughter  
Looks like crying  
With no sound  
Raindrops taste like tears  
Without the pain  
  
How true,how true. These similes reminded of all the good and bad Madison and him had been through in the past 7 years. 7 years. That sounded so strange now.  
  
I'm not much without you  
Can't leave if I want to  
Maybe that's way you stay  
Around  
  
Stay around?! Madison hadn't stayed around for Eriol. She had moved on. Gone to see great things than even this once great young man could show her. She moved up,while he sank down. Why?   
  
But tonight I'll sit hear tending the fire  
And pace the floor a hundred times in an hour  
And check the voicemail for the message you've called  
  
That phone call on Eriol's voicemail the day after the fight. He clearly remembered the words "Sorry,sweety,I didn't mean to hurt you. If you're there,I didn't mean a single word I said. Please forgive me." Madison was wimppering by that last part. It hurt him so much to hear his love in that much pain. He eventually found her ad forgave her. She accepted his appology,too.  
  
I'm all alone  
It's just another  
Rainy night  
Without you  
Waiting by the phone  
Alone  
It's just another  
Rainy night  
Without you  
Guess I'll leave the light on  
For you  
  
Eriol started to break as he heard the powerful words. He ached for his love,his life. The reason he existed. Madison. Where did she go? Was she there now? Eriol craved amsweres.  
  
I know I've said it before  
Hate the sound of the   
Closing door  
And your footsteps walking away  
  
Eriol actually wanted to those evil sounds now,at least his Madison would be alive to make them.  
  
Prechorus 1  
  
Madison wondered{Should I let him know like Sakura did with Li that I'm still here,right now?} Madison replayed this question over and over as she rested her chin inside the car window,surprisingly rolled down.  
  
Chorus 2  
  
Then,in perfect harmony,she finished the song right to her beloved and broken Eriol-kun.  
  
"It's just another rain  
Just another rainy  
Just another rainy night  
Without you."  
  
  



	5. Put your lights on

7/22/01  
  
Disclaimer:Here it is,FINAL chapter(not to the song I originally planned,though *_*;;)! Sorry,but if you'd like,suggest a sequal or something,I'm constantly checking replies^_~. Thanks to all the others who have inspired me,Sakura and Wen Eve especial! Wen,I love you ficcies SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO MMMMMMUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO Glad that I INSPIRE YOU!!!!!!*glomppies Wen*  
  
Wen"That's great. I'm glad too,since no one elsre has the CURTESY to try and give me suggestions. But,Mike,you choking me*gasps*(Sorry,Wen,if I offended you there)."  
  
Me"OOOOOOOPPPPSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Well,let's see here,Oh Yeah! Song is property of Santana(God bless),and Eric "Everlast" Schrody(that's his real honesdt to god name). So,without further yado  
  
  
Put Your Lights On  
  
Eriol turned his and stared straight into Madison's big,Royal Blue Voilet eyes,a sad and worried expression paint on them. Eriol was paralyzed with fear. Not fear of what he saw being unexplainable,bizzare,or of-the-sort,but of what to tell someone who is sssooo horribly pained. That fear you get when your pal is down,but you don't know if they'll resent you advice,that petrifying feeling in the pit of your gut.  
  
Madison finally broke the silence and said"Hi,hun,been awhile,hasn't it",in the most hum-drum and grungy(a.n. I just had to say that,as grunge is my fave music-as if the Queensryche,Tool,and Pearl Jam didn't give it away)tone imaginable. She looked into his eyes,and thier sad and lost stares met in a moment of need and longing.  
  
Eriol looked into the eyes of his angle,expossed to him as was in his dreams. It was wrong,he didn't deserve this lovely God-send. No man did,not even Jesus himself deserved her. Her father especial. He didn't deserve this beau his daughter turned into,but she also didn't deserve to grow up without a dad like she had. "That man doesn't deserve life itself!"  
  
Madison knew who "that man" was. Eriol was very strong on his hatetred of her father. She knew that whenever anyone asked about him,Eriol punch them right between the eyes and shout"That man does NOT exist!" and drag her off.   
  
Eriol realized he thought out loud and gigled slightly at Madison's look and whispered"Sorry,Madison-chan."  
  
Oh it was a sin to have her,but he did. And no one is free from sin,anyways.  
  
Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
They radio chimed on to the all rock-nonstop station Eriol had turned on. This was Madison and his song. They chimed in,Eriol on the Electric and Madison on the Acustic. One thier hobbies was to play instruments and harmonize together. It was something they taught eachother. It was fun,if it was only air-playing.   
  
Hey now  
All you lovers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
They laughed a little,and woke Li up from his nap. "Eriol,what the Hell are you laughing about on THIS night!!!!!!? Why'd ya wake me up??!! GAKI BAKA!!!!!!!!" He looked up and saw Madison's erie luminecense as her spirit hung there and glared daggers at him. Li gulped and sunk into his seat,too scared of what pissed off soul could do.  
  
Hey now  
All you killers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
All Eriol could do was laugh harder. For some reason,even though he loved Li,he fund it amussing to witness him squirm. Then he Madison went back to vocals.  
  
Hey now  
All you childeren  
Leave your lights on  
You better  
Leave your lights on  
  
Li joined in,as he saw how it seemed to make the other two happy. He and Sakura and Meilin used to argue about thier musical style. Sakura would complain when she'd stop at Li and Meilin's place and they'd be sitting around,Li practicing the drums his Yelan got him three years ago for Christmas(a.n. I know I said Li and Meilin aren't Christian in earlier chapters,but they can still get the gifts,can't they),and Meilin on the bass Yelan got her,screaming ALAP to probally ever Slayer album made,even possibly the demo tapes(talk about a fetish),and when Meilin'd stop by,she'd yell at Sakura for playing BSB or 98 Degrees. {Well,maybe I should lighten up,Sakura told me to.}  
  
Li"Cause there's a monster  
Livin under my bed  
Whispering in my ear"  
  
Eriol"There's an angel  
With a hand on my head  
She say I got nothin to"  
  
Both"There's a darkness  
Livin deep in my soul  
Still got a purpose to serve  
  
Madison"So let your light shine  
Deep into my home  
God don't let me loose my nerve  
Don't let me loose my nerve"  
  
A soft smile crept over Li as the lyrics of hopr started to let him relax and set aside his fears. Eriol just bobbed his head in a very light bang as that wicked solo started,and Li realized that even if it wasn't Meilin he was jamming with,it was still fun. He realized that Meilin was thier,too,invisible,unlike Madison,but stand viguol(Sp.) nonetheless. He knew now how much it all ment to him now. all the maoney and shit in the world couldn't replace the love he and everyone he new and held close had in them.  
  
Madison"Hey now  
Hey now  
Who-oh,hey now  
Hey now   
Hey now  
Hey now"  
  
All"Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
Hey now  
All you childeren  
Leave your lights on  
You better  
Leave your lights on"  
  
Li"Cause there's a monster  
Livin under my bed  
Whispering in my ear"  
  
Eriol"There's an angel  
with a hand on my head  
She say I got nothin to fear"  
  
Li and Eriol"She says"  
  
Madison"Whooo-ahha  
Hey lala  
You gonna shine like stars  
Whoooo-aohaha  
Hey lala  
You gonna shine like stars  
And then we fade away"  
  
With that Li and Eriol drifted to slumber.  
  
Madison found Meilin and said"I knew you were there the whole time. You want to say a final good-bye,too."  
  
Meilin replied"Damn it,Taylor. Keep it down. you'll wake them up. Keep it quiet,they can't find out." Meilin thought{Good thing they don't posess camcorders in Heaven,Madison would have a field day}  
  
"I heard that!"  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Next morning Eriol woke up to madison staring at him. "Hi,Madison-san."  
  
"Morning,Eriol-kun."  
  
Li,on the other hand,awoke to Meilin lying in his lap,gazing at him. He screamed"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh,good-day,Li." Meilin explained how she had been there all night and how she and Madison only had 4 minutes left on Earth. Then,in usual Meilin fashion,she GLOMPED Li. She shouted out"I'll miss you,Li! I'll miss you ssssoooooo much! I don't wanna go,I don't wanna go!!!!! I Don't Wanna Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then,she did something total shocking,somrthing she waited years to do,and Frenchied Li all the way to ecstacy(a.n.I have some odd opinion on exactly what a diembodied spirit can do,and they can do anything a living person can do,only BETTER).  
  
Li flushed redder that a beat boiled in human blood and soaked over night in a gallon othe ketchup. He asked"How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh,I can do anything you can. And I learned that one from Lucifer. You can only learn a French kiss from a French man."  
  
"Tell lucifer we said 'Hi' and we miss him already," said Eriol.  
  
Meilin and Madison chimed"Okay,we will,"before disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
Finito Musulini!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
